


[Podfic de] Flujo Constante

by semperfiona_podfic (semperfiona)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aurores - Freeform, Enemigos a amigos a amantes a MARIDOS, Estilo poético, Final Feliz, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sectumsempra, Segunda persona
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-01-23 15:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21322765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona_podfic
Summary: Podfic de "Flujo Constante" por rockmarinaHarry Potter es la única constante en la vida de Draco, pero de muchas formas diferentes.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: Harry/Draco Owlpost 2019





	[Podfic de] Flujo Constante

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OTPshipper98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPshipper98/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Flujo Constante](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20258290) by [OTPshipper98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPshipper98/pseuds/OTPshipper98). 

[Descarga o escucha al MP3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1Tz9g3cjqk8iDbdH3a6eLoHmbgJd8y3u5) | 0:05:03 | 5 MB  
[Descarga al M4A](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1ETSlwlzgR2_8k2NYQGhd_QfT34nzKdpT) | 0:05:03 | 5MB

**Author's Note:**

> Hace un rato que deseaba grabar un podfic en español, y cuando me asignan a ti para owlpost, pensé que sería una buena oportunidad. Espero que mi acento no es tan mala que no puedes disfrutar del podfic. <3


End file.
